1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post provided with a weakened section adapted to collapse when hit sideways. The section is particularly structured so as to retain the post to its anchor and accordingly prevent surrounding persons from being hit by a projected post or the recoil of the post.
2. Prior Art
A search made by the inventor has failed to reveal pertinent references. Flexible posts have been contemplated to prevent the breaking of posts when hit such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,783. Flexible posts have a recoil effect which is eliminated by the present invention.